¡Love, Crazy Mafia Love!
by LuluWolfy
Summary: All27. Tsunayoshi solo es un niño que quiere tener una vida feliz, pero el mundo no es tan amable con él. Un día, ve el futuro que le espera dividido en distintos caminos, parecido a un juego otome donde su hermana melliza Ayumi es la protagonista y él es el pobre personaje de fondo empujado a recibir los crímenes de los villanos. Nada salió de acuerdo a ese futuro mentiroso.
1. Aviso de Lectura

**¡Hola a todos los lectores!**

**Bueno, solo dire unas cosas breves, nada mas.**

* * *

**\- Información -**

* * *

**01)** Nada de plagio, copia, entre otras cosas. Por favor evitar problemas.

**02)** Es una historia improvisada, nada está completamente planeado.

**03)** Las actualizaciones serán lentas, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

**04)** Las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar un poco, pero me esforzare por mantenerlas lo más posible.

**05)** Esta historia está ambientada en un universo paralelo; es un "Au de Demonios" y un "Au de Juego Otome", porque me pareció gracioso y entretenido.

**06)** El personaje Tsunayoshi será, y no tanto, diferente a la historia original. El pasado de Tsunayoshi fue cambiado, porque me encanta hacerlo.

**07)** Contenido para todas las edades **(Bueno, aun no lo tengo claro, avisaré en los capítulos de todos modos).**

**08) **La historia comenzará con un Tsunayoshi de nueve inocentes años. Las edades pueden variar, no lo tengo bien claro aún, la mayoría son demonios.

**09)** Habrán personajes de relleno de poca importancia, tal vez.

**10)** La historia es un "All27", y me tomo en serio lo del "Harem", no me importa el género del personaje. Lamento si te sientes incómodo, pero no planeo cambiarlo.

**11)** Lo dije antes, pero lo diré de nuevo, algunos capítulos contendrán advertencias, pero tranquilos que las resaltare si son importantes.

**12) **La serie de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, la dueña original es Akira Amano.

* * *

**Eso es todo, corto y sencillo.**

**Bueno, agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Entonces, no hay nada más que escribir. Disfrutar de la historia.**

**Atte: LuluWolfy.**

* * *

**ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **


	2. Introducción

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Buen día, tarde, noche. **

**Dejaré aquí la introducción. Aunque debo decir que es tan "ugh", nada buena. Hice lo mejor que pude, lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza. Un poco cursi debo admitir, mucha posesividad también, no se, no me gustó del todo. La cambiare eventualmente, hasta conseguir algo mejor se quedara.**

**Bueno, espero que la disfruten, recalco que solo es temporal.**

* * *

**《Introducción》**

* * *

**_❝La felicidad no se entrega en bandeja de plata, lucha por ella, hazte digno de obtenerla, de merecerla_******

_"La oscuridad siempre lo envolvía protectoramente, ocultandolo de ellos"_

_"El mundo que una vez conoció, del cual ahora solo quedaban recuerdos borrosos, se desmoronaba pieza por pieza"_

_"Las miradas oscuras, juzgadoras, llenas de desprecio nunca se apartaron de él"_

_"Esa era su vida, encerrado en una sucia celda"_

_**❝Hasta que el lamento del pequeño niño llegó hasta el divino cielo, quien lloró por la crueldad hacia su hijo❞**_

_"El mundo de partió en muchos caminos, y el niño pudo ver los futuros que le esperaban"_

_"El pequeño cielo lloró por la injusticia de las pesadillas, no era feliz"_

_"Pero se levantó, sus ojos ardieron en determinación, su voluntad de vivir se reforzó, inquebrantable"_

_"Él iba a vivir, encontrar su felicidad, incluso si el mundo le gruñia de odio"_

_**❝No necesitaba mucho, solo lograr apartarse, ser feliz, encontrar la libertad que perdió hace tanto tiempo❞**_

_"Cautela, se movió con cautela, cada paso planeado, pequeños obstaculos irrelevantes"_

_"Encontró muchas cosas que nunca debió encontrar, seres que nunca debió conocer mas que por sus pesadillas, pero los evadio perfectamente"_

_"Se preparó, siguió cada paso, desplazándose de la mirada de todos los problemas"_

_"Lo estaba consiguiendo, iba a ser libre, iba a ser feliz"_

_**❝Nunca se dio cuenta de que "los pequeños obstáculos irrelevantes" fueron mas graves de lo que parecían ser❞**_

_"Escapar nunca debió ser tan difícil, nadie esperaba algo del pequeño cielo de todos modos"_

_"Nadie debió mirar en su dirección mientras huía ferozmente de las garras de los futuros trágicos que le esperaban demasiado cerca"_

_"Nadie debía haber volteado la mirada al niño inútil que solo estaba huyendo de todo, esperando ser libre"_

_"En especial, ellos debieron seguir su camino, no interponerse en el suyo._

**_❝El pequeño cielo no lo noto, pero nada fue igual, ellos no estaban aceptando que se escapara, que se alejara de sus garras❞_**

_"A ninguno le importaba destruir un mundo, quemarlo hasta sus cenizas, si de esa forma pudieran mantenerlo"_

_"A ninguno le importaba caer tan mal por él, hacer lo que su cielo les pudiera"_

_"A ninguno le importaba que pasara con todo lo demás, no mientras su cielo estuviera sano y salvo con ellos"_

_"Esa persona simplemente no podia irse, no si el mundo queria mantenerse vivo un día mas"_

_**❝Estaban tan retorcidos, pero no iban a dejarlo ir de todas formas, porque les pertenecía y ellos a él, su cielo lo es todo❞**_

_"Su cielo, sonaba tan bien esa palabra, porque nadie mas tenia el derecho mas que ellos de llamarlo así"_

_"Su hogar, su familia, su amigo, su mundo, su vida, todo es su cielo"_

_"Estaban mal, pero tanto como su cielo era la razón de su locura, también era la cordura que les impedia quemar todo y traer destrucción"_

_"Esa persona les pertenecía, y ellos a él, nadie tenía el derecho ni la valentía de objetar nada al __respecto"_

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi nunca tuvo realmente la opción de escapar"_

_**...**_

_**❝Atrévete a tratar de quitarlo de ellos, la tortura en el infierno mas bajo será una caricia de pluma para ti❞**_

* * *

**¿Bueno? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un asco? Recalco lo recalcado, solo es temporal.**

**¿Que demonios escribi? No tengo ni idea, sono posesivo, casi obsesivo, y tal vez sea cierto.**

**La mejorare, realmente lo hare.**

**Nada mas que decir, hasta la próxima vez. Gracias por su atención.**

**Atte: LuluWolfy.**

* * *

**ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ**


End file.
